


Summer Infatuation

by fromyourlips



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, let lolitas be, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromyourlips/pseuds/fromyourlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long, boring summer in Gravity Falls. The twins had grown into teens and were not around anymore, Ford was on a trip around the globe, and Soos got married and moved out of the Shack. Even Stan has gotten a bit older, but not too old for being the object of desire of a young, beautiful redhead with more than her fair share of daddy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She came  with the storm

It was already dark outside the Shack, and Stan Pines was comfortably sitting in front of the t.v., with his eyes closing from time to time. He looked like he was bored out of his mind, but was too lazy to do anything about it. He was holding his usual can of beer in one hand, while the other one was placed on its regular spot, that is, very occupied inside of his underwear. Suddenly, the shivery sound of a powerful thunder woke Stan up from his numbness, scaring him, and causing him to drop the beer all over his shirt.  
  
—Oh jeez HOLY MOTHER OF! —he yelled angrily as he got up in a rush, trying to prevent the mess from spreading.  
  
Mumbling a bunch of unintelligible curses he took his white stained shirt off. It was one of those extremely hot summer nights in eastern Oregon, so he didn't bother to put on a new one. Stan had what you would call a very manly chest, pretty muscular, even at his age. His back was wide with heavy shoulders, and his arms were visibly strong, even though he hadn't done any weightlifting for a very long time.  
  
He was about to call it a day and go upstairs when the doorbell rang. A little at first. Then more insistently.  
  
—For christ's sake it's the middle of the goddamned night! —he yelled impatiently at the door—. I ain't listening to some hillbilly crap right now.  
  
But the bell kept on ringing. Stan had started feeling even grumpier than usual, so he headed towards the door and was ready to deliver some pretty strong yelling, when by opening it he found something he would have never dreamed of.  
  
Standing in front of him, all alone in the dark was Wendy Corduroy. It had started raining a while ago, so her clothes (a pair of jean shorts and a flannel shirt) were completely drenched. She tried to say something but words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Stan finally broke the silence.  
  
—Gosh kiddo, what the hell happened to you?  
  
—I was, you know... in the neighbourhood —she said in a silly way.  
  
—Uhh, right —Stan was really not in the mood for teenage nonsense.  
  
-I'm sorry, I had to come -she said with sudden melancholy on her voice.  
  
Stan wasn't following at all. But she was entirely wet, and after all he did had a heart... kind of.  
  
—Look, look, it's ok... just come inside. You'll explain later —he said calmly, but then added to avoid showing his confusion— but you know, this is no freaking hostel.  
  
—Thanks, Stan —she said with a truly grateful note in her voice. In a sudden burst of happiness, she hugged him placing her arms around his neck.  
  
Stan was definitely caught off guard, and not knowing what to do, he hugged her too. It was a warm, passionate type of hug, at least on her account. She grabbed him with the stubbornness of a little girl. They stayed that way for almost a minute, after which Stan had to let go, for she continued pushing her body up against him. That hug had started turning on some things that were asleep for a long time inside of him. He realized he was actually enjoying it. And that's when he knew he had to let go. He then softly grabbed her from her waist and led her into the Shack. Wendy tried not to stare at him, but couldn't help it. She had never seen him bare chested before, and he was more muscled than she imagined. She somehow liked it. At the same time Stan slowly shut the door and turned around to gaze at her, looking like a hot mess, standing in the middle of the room. All of a sudden he started feeling sort of aroused, partially because of that long hug, but also by that curious, naughty look she was giving him, and her wet red hair falling gracefully over her wet shirt, covering a most likely wet pair of soft, juicy breasts, and... "NO, you idiot." he thought to himself, quickly dismissing the thought, and feling bewildered.

They stayed in a deadly silence for a while, but in the end he had to make the first move, again. He blurted the first unfortunate thought that crossed his mind.  
  
—I ain't gonna pay you extra just 'cause you wanna work the night shift —he said in a grumpy way, unaware of the dirty connotation in his phrase.  
  
Wendy blushed briefly, and quickly answered with a smile.  
  
—It's ok, Stan. I don't want your money really. I think I do want something from you, tho...  
  
Stan's body froze, unable to reply anything even slightly rational. He gulped and his brain was suddenly hit by a question which, he realized in that very moment, he couldn't answer: "Oh boy. This sure can't be good... _can it_?"


	2. Unholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy hits first

It had started raining heavier, and lightnings were striking in the distance. But there was much more electricity going on inside of the Shack. Wendy's eyes were looking at Stan with both shame and curiosity. Meanwhile Stan was getting very anxious and impatient.

—Look, Wendy, I don’t know what you’re up to, but you better start thinking straigWHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

As Stan ran his speech about good behavior and straight thinking, she had slowly started removing her flannel shirt, revealing what Stan had just imagined minutes ago: a perfect pair of rounded, silked looking and almost fully developed teen breasts that were softly hold by a black lace bra. Stan noticed how they would softly tremble every time she breathed. Both Stan and Wendy were speechless, and she had started blushing. But he felt way more troubled. He had absolutely no clue about what was happening next, except for the fact that it wasn’t going to end well at all.

—C’mon, Stan… —she pleaded, getting closer to him—. I know the way you look at me while I’m at the Shack. You’re eyes would just pop out whenever we go to the pool, and I’ve noticed how you’re always calling me into your office, even if I haven’t done anything wrong.

—Kid, you’ve gone completely bonkers —Stan replied, as he tried to figured out if he’d been really that obvious about her—. You’re just a bored teenager, "this" ain't gonna happen. What kinda guy you think I am?

—Maybe I am a bored teen, going through a stupid phase, but I know you want me. And I want you, Stan —she purred, standing in front of him—. You can try… if you don’t want it, I’ll be cool. Just… feel me.

Stan felt his dick getting harder within every second. But it swollen to the extreme when she removed her bra and took his hands with hers, placing them over her turgid breasts. Her nipples were small, and of a slightly pink undertone. But they had hardened instantly at the single touch of Stan’s harsh fingers above them.

—Wendy, I… —he couldn’t resist her. He knew he was lost—. You’re a child, this isn’t—

—I’m almost 17 now —she replied with a playful smile on her lips—. I’m all big enough to decide who I  _ fuck  _ with…

Those last words were enough. He couldn't take it anymore. He instinctively unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear, showing Wendy his hard, swollen, venous cock. He felt so dirty. But he was loving every second of it. Wendy felt her inside getting wet, and her eyes were suddenly filled with lust. She knew exactly what to do. She got on her knees and put her hands behind her, grabbing Stan's dick with her mouth only. She looked at him tenderly as she started sucking on it fast and deep. Stan looked at her humid eyes. He realized his dick was slightly big for her tiny mouth. She was struggling hard to get it all in, and the more she tried, the tighter and wetter it felt. His hands were lost between her red hairs, which he alternately caressed and pulled as she stuffed his  hose into her mouth. Stan felt like he could have died right there, in that precise moment. He was heavily gasping ever since the moment she begun. He hadn’t had his cock slurped that way in decades. Just the sight of it between her red, swollen lips, and inside the warmth of her wicked mouth and tongue made him lustful as ever. It got to a point where he couldn’t hold it any longer.

—Oh GOD I'm coming —Stan gasped as he pulled his head back and strongly closed his eyes.

Wendy kept on sucking it even faster until she felt Stan’s warm cum filling her entire mouth and sliding down her throat, as she hold his balls with her small hand, very gently stroking them.

After a minute, Stan opened his eyes and looked at her. She was smiling at him, licking a few drips of cum off her lips in a naughty way. He smiled back at her with pleasure on his eyes, and pressed his hands against his eyes and cheeks.   
  
—I have to admit, kiddo —he said without taking his hands off his face—. That was the king of all blowjobs.

—Glad you had a good time... I was worried I might had imagined it all… —she joked as she got back on her feet.

Stan took his hands off and looked at her, biting his lower lip. Did he really just had his meat stick deep throated by that beautiful, charming redhead that he used to daydream about? And she wanted him? At that point he started thinking it was all part of a livid dream. But it was when he realized that he actually wasn’t.

  
That’s when he knew he was in deep shit.


	3. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan fucked up. As usual.

The next morning, Stan woke up on his bed with a barely clothed Wendy sleeping beside him. Nothing other than last night's little experiment had happened. When it was over Wendy felt tired, and shyly asked Stan if she could spend the night with him. He was reluctant about the whole thing, but then realized it was almost three in the morning, and it could be dangerous for her going out on her own. They went upstairs to Stan's bedroom and fell asleep almost instantly.

It was truly a glorious morning. The skies were clear and the sun was shining brighter than ever. But a storm was taking place into Stan's mind. He couldn't just "undo" what had happened last night. And he obviously didn't know how to handle it.

—Morning... —Wendy purred with a sleepy voice, getting near him—. Are you watching me while I'm sleeping?

—Do I look like some kinda pervert? —he joked making a circular motion above his temple with his pointer finger.

—You're an ass —she laughed and rested her head on his lap—. You think I could borrow one of your shirts? My clothes are probably still wet.

—Uhh, sure. Just give it back later alright? —he said with faked indifference.

Wendy jumped out of bed and to Stan's closet. She randomly chose one of his numerous white shirts and put it on. Stan was pretty astonished. She looked even hotter now than when naked.

—I'm gonna go down stairs, make some breakfast. You're gonna go nuts over my bacon and scrumbled eggs —she said with a proud expression, and vanished from the room in a second.

Stan just sat in bed, trying to organize his trainwreck of thoughts. "She wasn't serious about wanting me, right? She was just a bored teen experiencing new stuff, right?" Stan tried his hardest to convince himself that this was by no means serious, and that it would come to an end that same day. He certainly was wrong about that.

—Behold! -Wendy said with a huge smile as she entered the room with a tray full of delicious, steaming breakfast—. I make it for my dad everyday, so no big deal.

—Damn, kid. You really can cook —Stan said as he took some eggs to his mouth—. I don't think someone has made breakfast for me in like thirty years.

—Well... —she looked down wearing a timid smile—. Maybe it was time for things to change.

Stan looked at her, feeling disoriented. He knew he had to speak up now.

—Look, baby —subtleness was not his strongest feature—. Just 'cause you blowed me once and made some breakfast doesn't mean we're married now. You're a smart kid. You work here. You know this can't be.

—Fuck you! Who said I wanted to marry you? —she was trying to hide the growing pain on her chest—. I just wanted to be with you I wanted to—

—You wanted to what? —he said in a hurting way.

—Try and make you love me like I love you. —Tears ran down her cheeks.

She ran outside of the room, and Stan heard the front door being shut with strength. He's mouth was half opened, and he couldn't make a move. He stayed that way for several minutes, until he couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly got up and quickly put on some pants. He went outside and started looking for her. She had disappeared completely.

—Wendy! —he yelled towards the forest—. C'mon, come back here!

There was no answer.

—Look I'm sorry kid, please! Come here, lets talk! —He continued yelling, but she was not around anymore.

He entered the Shack and sat on the floor by the door. He realized then that her clothes were gone too. She'd really left. "Well what was she expecting?" he thought to himself. "I have to become her new boyfriend just because she's beautiful, and funny, and smart... and loving, and sexy, and willing, and... loves me? Oh God, you stupid fuck".

He cursed himself for a long time. He was actually scared of losing her. Of course, he wouldn't admit that to himself. But he started feeling desperate by the thought of her never coming back. He decided that all he could do was waiting. And so he did.


	4. Summertime

Two days had passed since Wendy left the Shack in profound distress. She didn't go to work the next day, nor the day after that. By the end of the second day Stan was climbing the walls of his bedroom. He didn't know what to do at all. He had already waited, in hopes of her coming back to work the next day, being her usual self, accepting his appologies. But she was nowhere to be found. He couldn't just go to her house, it would have been weird. He was going mental about the whole thing.  
Finally the night arrived, and found Stan completely wasted, lying on the couch with a bottle of bad whisky hanging from his hand. For the past two days he had been living on chips and beer. He didn't feel like cooking, not even running the Shack. He was all alone, and the future was turning grey for him.  
The lights were off, and he was only provided with the deadly shine of the tv. He was almost asleep when he heard the front door slowly opening, making its usual spooky sound. He didn't even bother to check on that. He was too tired and frankly he didn't care enough. He closed his eyes and stayed that way for a minute, when he felt the warm touch of delicate hand on his arm. His hearth was racing, and he opened his eyes just to find the most amazing spectacle of his life.  
She was right there, standing next to him, with a raincoat on her hand, and wearing nothing but a steamy set of particularly whorish lingerie. He was contemplating her with his eyes wide open, and realized he probably looked like shit. All of a sudden he got up and took her in his arms.  
  
—Baby... You have to forgive me -he said with a shattered, miserable voice—. Don't ever do this again. I'm not that strong, kiddo.  
  
—Stan, I don't mind if you can't love me —she said both firm and tenderly—. I want you... I just wanna be with you. I love you. Please...  
  
—Don't ever say a thing like that again. I love you Wendy, I love you more than I love myself —he claimed with desperation—. But, God! You're a sixteen year old. Babe, I'm a lot of things but child molester isn't one.  
  
—No one needs to know about this. I promise, it'll be our secret —she held his face with her hands—. Stan... fuck me.  
  
Wendy kissed him using a lot of tongue, and unbottoned his shirt in the process. His hands were lost at her back and ass, which he squeezed softly, as he started getting an erection. She felt him getting hard against her, and instinctively removed her tiny underwear, to which Stan responded by licking his middle finger and pushing it up inside of her. She moaned and felt her inside getting wet and her nipples hardening. She had craved for him for too long. Stan lifted her up in his arms and took her upstairs. He lied her on his bed and took his pants off.  
  
—You want me to fuck you? You wanna know what a man feels like? I'll show you what a real man does.  
  
—Then do it —she dared him with an indecorous look on her eyes—. I'm waiting.  
  
That was enough for him. He jumped over her and slide his swollen cock inside of her. Stan felt the warmth of her sweet cunt and his expression filled with lust. He then started fucking her fast and hard, as she tried to avoid screaming of pleasure, but kept asking for more.  
  
—Man, I still got it —he said as he took her from behind even faster.  
  
—Stan... God! —her blood was boiling in her veins—. Let me turn around. I wanna see your face.  
  
She turned around, lying on her back, as Stan spread her legs wide open and put each over his rock solid shoulders.  
  
—You ready? —he sighed as he stucked two wet fingers inside of her pussy, caressing it from the inside—. I bet those lips taste like heaven.

He then lowered his head and stroked her clit, using his tongue with remarkable skill. He was no amateur. She moaned loudly with every touch of it. But she couldn’t help but screaming when he put his tongue on her lips and started licking, sucking on them.

—I could have this at every meal —he seductively whispered before strongly sticking his tongue inside of her, and started fucking her with it.

Wendy grabbed Stan’s hair as she desperately moved her hips up and down, in a rhythmic movement, only interrupted by spontaneous spasms of pleasure.

—I can’t take it anymore, please… GOD, take me Stan! —she yelled with a certain violence that came from the very depths of her body.

—Babe, I’m fucking you so hard you won’t even remember your own name.

—I’m ready —she softly said as she closed her eyes and shivered at Stan's hot wet dick going inside of her, over and over again.  
  
He was fucking her violently, with all of his strenght, making her entire body shake in a way she’d never experienced before. Wendy's breasts bounced softly up and down, for Stan's delight. His cock was on paradise. That humid, warm cunt felt almost unbearably delicious around his dick. While he was riding her, Stan leaned over her, almost tearing apart her bra with his teeth and sucked on her nipples greedily.They hardened so much it almost hurt, and made Wendy moan even louder. She was about to come, and she could feel it, so she grabbed her boobs really hard and bit her lips not to scream. This gesture was enough to make Stan's cock harden to the extreme, until he couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
—I'm coming, kiddo. I'm stuffing that pussy real quick... —he almost screamed as he closed his eyes and grabbed her silked legs really hard—. GOD HERE IT COMES.  
  
Wendy felt Stan's cum filling her inside and dripping outside of her pussy. She screamed almost in pain, as she grabbed from the sheets and came all over his dick. Stan ended up lying above her, being careful not to crush her. His heart was racing madly, and he felt tired as if he hadn't slept in days. But he had just had wild, amazing sex with the girl of his dreams, and it was definitely worth it. Wendy put her slim fingers between his grey hair and stroked it gently. She was exhausted too.

—Stan...

—What is it babe —he was almost breathless.

—I've a confession to make —she almost whispered.

—Go ahead, shoot.

—This was my first time...


	5. C'mon. It's a beautiful day.

—This was my first time...

 

Stan was speechless.

  
—Wait, you don't really mean that, right? -he said trying his hardest to hide his bewilderment.

  
—I'm sorry... I didn't want you to find out like this. Are you mad? —she asked with remorse in her voice.

  
—And how else did you want me to find out? —he responded nervously, sitting at the edge of the bed—. This is way more fucked than I thought it was...

  
—Don't say that! what difference does it make? —Wendy was getting more and more anxious.

  
—Kid, I just popped your cherry. I mean, I feel like an even bigger scumbag now.

  
—Hey... you already were a huge scumbag way before this —she teased him and crawled to his side, hugging him from the back.

 

Stan smiled a bit, and turned around to lay eyes on her. Damn. She was, after all, just a kid. Even if she acted so much more mature than her actual age. Her face was radiant and her eyes had a cheerful shine to them. Her smile was innocent, but not in a silly way. It was sincere. God, he loved her. Why was God punishing him for, placing a goddess in front of him, that he just couldn't have? "Well, I guess I had it coming, after shattering all those tourists attractions that summer", he recalled and laughed a bit, in an attempt to calm down. But all of a sudden, he was teared from his thoughts by a warm feeling on his neck. Wendy was kissing it and softly caressing it with her tongue.

 

—You really can't hold yourself, can you? —He wanted to gain some time to think, be alone for a while—. Hey, it's freaking saturday! Why aren't you scamming turists downstairs?!

  
—Because... —she said, with a triumphal voice— I have a special costumer to attend right here.

 

Immediatly after saying this, she firmly grabbed his bulge and started masturbating him like a true pro.

 

—You're too good for a virgin —he sighed as he caressed her breasts with growing greed.

  
—Well... I'm not —she answered with a naughty smile—. Oh, poor old Stan. You must be so tired, I mean... running this stupid joint all day... here, let me do something to cheer you up.

 

Wendy started giving him head nice and soft, while Stan lied on bed, delighting in her skillful mouth.

 

—If there was a course on slurping you would sure get one hell of a scholarship —he laughed while reaching for cigarettes and a lighter at the night table.

 

He lit one and puffed deeply, only to release the delicious smoke in a deep moan of pleasure. Her head was bouncing up and down while her lips made an impeccable circle in which his dick fitted almost perfectly. It was almost as if she was born solely for that purpose. He was gasping louder and louder, until he experienced the most potent orgasm he'd ever had. He didn't even had to ask: she swallowed until the last drop.

 

—Fuck, kiddo... —Stan could barely speak—. That was mind blowing, no pun intended.

  
—Told you I knew how to cheer you up —she said with a satisfied look on her face—. Hey, wanna get outta here? you know, chill at the mall or something?

  
—Chill... at the mall? —he laughed aloud—. Babe, how old you think I am?

  
—Not too old for taking your girl out for a walk? —she playfully answered, lying next to him, and seductively kissing his neck.

  
—Hey, I like the way that sounds. "My girl". —he said presumptuously while putting his hands behind his head.

  
—Whatever makes you happy, Mr. macho man... —she laughed as she got up and put on Stan's shirt—. C'mon, it's a beautiful day!

  
—Look kid, just in case you didn't notice, I'm an old goat. And a large portion of our society is not okay with me hanging out with a teenager, say THE LAW. —he grumbled while grabbing his pants from the floor and putting them on—. And you know I've had my fair share of touble with those fuckers.

  
—It's not like I'm gonna wear a t-shirt saying "I'm with PEDOPHILE" —she claimed with an annoyed tone.

  
—Hey! Don't even go there! —he said with a growing sensation of guilt in his stomach—. What do you want from me?

  
—Woah, dude. Could you just chill? I was joking —she said as she headed towards the door—. Look, I think I gotta go home now. I'll talk to you later, alright?

  
—Uhh, Yeah, whatever... —he said playing disinterest—. Just... take care of yourself, y'know?

 

Wendy nodded in agreement, went by his side, and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. When she was about to leave, Stan suddenly grabbed her from her waist and pulled her near him, squeezing her, and submerged his face on her pale neck. She placed her hands over his chest and closed her eyes. None of them were able to tell how long that lasted. But eventually, Stan let go. They kissed deeply, and seconds later, Wendy was gone.

 

Stan just standed there, feeling clueless, and in a certain way, abandoned. Even though he was the one who didn't wanted to go in the first place. Maybe he had exagerated a little bit. He was, again, scared of her absence. This time, not just physical. "Lets face it. I'm not boyfriend material. I mean, I've been dumped more times than I can remember. I'm divorced, for christ's sake!". He tortured himself for hours, trying to figure out how things were going to be from now on. He wanted her badly. But the whole thing was seriously risky. He finally gave up, and was about to call it a day, when he had what he thought to be the brightest idea that had ever crossed his mind.

 


	6. Hide and Fuck

Wendy was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, with a huge knot in her stomach. It was almost ten in the morning. She should have left to the Shack half an hour ago, but she wasn't even dressed yet. She was still hurt by the way Stan had reacted when she suggested they spend the day out. Was that how things were going to be for them? A long, endless Hide and Fuck session? It even sounded like a game. And even though Wendy knew that it wasn't Stan's fault, she was starting to wonder how the future would look like for both of them. Suddenly, she felt the guilt stationed at her chest. "Wait a minute. What am I thinking? This isn't fair for him. He's not just a fuck buddy. I love Stan".

* * *

It was ten in the morning, and Stan was sitting on the wooden steps at the front of the Shack, looking for any sign of Wendy. It had been a couple of weeks since they'd started seeing each other, and she was usually on time everyday. But that morning she was late, and Stan hadn't heard from her since she left the Shack the day before. He was feeling guilty. He almost felt as if he had to make it up to her. Be the man she wanted him to be. He didn't care if he'd turned himself into a fool for her. He was willing to tell the whole world to fuck itself, if that was what it took to make her happy.

  
While Stan was lost at his thoughts, a red spot appeared in the distance. It gradually formed a head and a body, and was getting closer to the Shack. Stan only noticed it when he had "his girl" sitting on his lap, the sweet smell of her bright red hair tickling his nose. They were all alone, and he knew it, so before even speaking, he softly grabbed her from the back of her head and kissed her profusely. Their tongues were slowly dancing, and her warm breath was hypnotizing his brain. In the heat of the moment, she moaned in an almost inaudible way, but Stan heard it loud and clear, and it was enough to make him horny as ever. He pulled away and caressed her back in a seductive way.   
  
—I missed you, kiddo —he said with a subtle voice, and placed his rough hand on her thigh—. I almost thought you were abandoning me today.   
  
—You knew I was coming —she tenderly answered while caressing his hair—. I need my daily dosis...   
  
Stan's dick got hard instantly. She felt it under her, and made a devilish smile. They kissed again in a passionate way, just before he lifted her up and took her into the Shack.    
Once the door was locked, she expected him to put her down and invite her to go upstairs. But that was not the case. Stan was still holding her up, and staring at her breasts with barely hidden excitement.   
  
—Is something wrong? —she said with a certain worry in her voice.   
  
But as soon as she finished talking, he put her down and cornered her against the hard wooden door with a certain violence.   
  
—Take your clothes off —he commanded in a firm tone—. Now.   
  
She was shocked but still obeyed him. She was now completely naked, feeling the cold door against her back, and shivering in excitement and confusion. Stan gave her a long, lustful look, and rapidly unbuckled his belt and took his pulsating, venous cock out. He then lifted her up again,  for Wendy's surprise, and made her put her legs around his waist.   
  
—Stan... —she whispered with her eyes closed.   
  
—I'm only gonna give you reasons to stay from now on —he sighed with his harsh voice as he slammed his hot dick into her.   
  
She opened her eyes and screamed in pleasure, trying to catch her breath again, but was interrupted by a new slam. She didn't even had time to recover. He was penetrating her fast and strong, barely taking his dick out every time, while he sticked his face into her bouncing breasts. He started sweating, and was very agitated, but didn't stop fucking her for a second. Wendy was moaning nonstop really loudly, eyes heavily closed, her hands grabbing Stan's hair firmly, and her legs trembling around his waist.   
  
—This is all you'll ever need from now on —he sighed with a short breath, and took his mouth to her breast, biting and sucking her nipple fervently for her delight.   
  
Wendy started sweating too. Her boobs were slippery, but Stan kept on rubbing his face against them, which made Wendy grab his head even harder. Stan's hands were firmly holding her from her waist, leaving a mark from his nails over her skin. He was about to load his gun, but wanted her to come first. He stopped penetrating her, so she could rest a bit, and also recover himself.   
  
—Babe, are you ok? —he asked in a whisper.   
  
Wendy couldn't even respond. She was in profound ecstasy. All she did was opening her mouth a bit, and looking at Stan with feverish eyes.   
  
—Don't worry —he softly said just before kissing her deeply—. I'm finishing what I started.   
  
This being said, he slammed her once again, at which she screamed with a voice that didn't seem like hers. It sounded as if lust had taken over her entire body. Stan kept doing this, this time, every couple of seconds, until he felt she was ready, by the way her body was trembling. It only took him a few more times for her to reach, in a guttural moan, a powerful, mind blowing orgasm, and for him to profusely fill her inside as well. She fell over his shoulders, a bit of saliva coming out from her shivering lips. Her legs cut him loose, and were left hanging towards the floor. Stan held her with both arms, and making sure she wouldn't fall, he took her to his bedroom, and tucked her in. She opened her eyes and found him lying next to her.   
  
—S-Stan… that was... I... —she could barely articulate a sentence—. I love you.   
  
—Listen babe, there's something I've been wanting to tell you —he said to her ear—. But you better get some rest now. We’ll talk when you wake up.

—Don’t scare me… what is it? —she said, opening her eyes a bit.

—I love you, Wendy.

  
—I love you, Stan...   
  
He placed his arm across her, and very soon, they were both sleeping soundly, with the summer sun caressing their skin.   
  



	7. The candle guy

Wendy's eyes tried to open with difficulty. The twilight that filtered across the window bathed her pale skin, and hurt her eyes a bit. She wiggled her toes under the white blanket and put some hairs behind her ear. Suddenly, she felt a subtle pain... down there. The same kind of pain your muscles feel after doing too much exercise. The feeling inside of her reminded her of what had taken place just hours ago. She gasped at the single thought of Stan's strong hands holding her naked body against the front door, his hot, swollen jackhammer about to get in, the way he rubbed his face recklessly over her breasts.... Wendy started feeling wet. She rubbed her thighs against each other, just to relieve the tension. She then looked aside and saw Stan profoundly asleep, with his mouth a bit open, his messy grey hair, and a 5 o'clock shadow making its way on his jaw. "He'd look really hot with a beard" she thought, while biting her lips and closing her eyes. Her hand found its way under the blankets and to her lower lips. She was gently caressing them with her fingertips, just to immediately stick a finger, then two, very deeply inside of her. Soon she started to sigh at every wiggle of her fingers inside her moist cunt. All she could think about was Stan, making the dirtiest things to her, slaving her, loving her. She couldn't stop fantasizing about their last encounter, the way he drooled over her just like she was a delicious prey. She slammed her fingers into her by that last thought, almost moaning, but being careful not to wake Stan. She felt embarrassed, but also deeply excited, masturbating on his bed, with him sleeping next to her. But, what was he, after all? A boyfriend? A fuck buddy? In that moment, she thought of a particular name for what he was.  
  
—Daddy... —she sighed with an indecorous tone, playing harsher with herself—. Oh, God, I...  
  
She was about to cum. She was getting to it, she was almost there...  
  
—This is better than prime time tv —Stan said with a naughty smile on his face—. Please, don't mind me, baby. Go on.  
  
Wendy's face turned completely red. She was totally busted. How long had he been looking? Did he... like it? She looked him in the eye and noticed clear excitement. She wiggled her fingers once again, this time moaning aloud, not hiding the undeniable pleasure. She kept doing this, for Stan's delight, as she got close to an orgasm again. She was doing it violently, moaning really loudly, and moving her hips up and down, pulling a squeaking noise out from the wooden bed. She looked at Stan with her mouth opened in ecstasy, and whispered his name over and over again, only interrupted by deep spasms of pleasure that shook her entire body like electricity. She screamed and strongly grabbed his hand, as her warm fluids spouted from her pussy and left a big transparent stain on the blanket.  
  
—Was it as good for you as it was for me? —she asked him with a short breath, smiling in joy, showing her white straight teeth, after years of braces.  
  
—That was wild —he replied as he held her entire body with his own, locking his arms across her—. I think I'm even jealous.  
  
She laughed aloud as she placed a wet kiss on Stan's lips. She felt a warm feeling on her chest, but she didn't quite understand what it was. All of a sudden, she knew. She felt safe, in a way she'd never experienced before. Everything was right. Nothing wrong could happen in that shack, on that bed, with that man beside her. She suddenly faced Stan and pressed her head against his mighty chest. That place was home now. It truly was all she'd ever need from now on.

* * *

Stars were shining bright above the Shack that night. It was almost midnight, and Stan was sitting on the couch in a lazy attitude, watching a dull infomercial at the local channel. Meanwhile, Wendy was lying over his legs with a bored expression, playing with Stan's funny earlobes, and watching his incipient beard. She'd told him to grow one because she thought they were sexy, and Stan simply couldn't refuse.

—hey, where do your folks think you are? —Stan inquired, raising his eyebrow and messing her hair with his hand a bit. 

  
—Haha they think I'm at Tambry's so don't even worry about it —she said with a laid back attitude, and pushed his hand away from his hair—. Stop it! It gets really tangled if you do that.  
  
—Hey! Now I'm not allowed to touch you? Come here you little brat —he laughed and tried to catch her, but she already was by the stairs.  
  
—You'll have to catch me first —she giggled and ran upstairs to lock herself up in Stan's room.  
  
—Oh you're gonna regret this kiddo —he yelled with amusement and ran after her.  
  
When he got to his bedroom, he softly knocked a couple times, and then tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
  
—So you like games huh? I got a game for you. You are gonna look for another man that gives you a surprise tonight.  
  
After claiming this with a confident  voice, he reached for the stairs and started descending. But as soon as he put his shoe on the second step, he heard the 'click' from the lock. Wendy shyly leaned out, her red hair hanging outside.  
  
—What do you mean... surprise?  
  
—It means nothing, cause you ain't getting nothing.  
  
—Staaan! -she complained making a childish, baby like voice—. Please... let me see...  
  
—You really wanna know? —Stan replied playing mysterious—. Then grab your jacket and come.  
  
Wendy was beyond confused, what she was dying to know what he was up to. She felt like a little girl, waiting for a christmas present. She and followed Stan outside. It was a beautiful night, she didn't even need her jacket. She suddenly noticed the sound of the trailer being turned on. She walked to the trailer's door, and went in. What she saw astonished her beyond words. Stan had filled the entire place with red candles, cushions, blankets. That piece of junk was now turned into a stereotypical love nest.  
  
—Oh my god, Stan —she said with her eyes wide open—. This is so corny I can't even begin to process it.  
  
—I know it's cheesy as hell —he said and laughed a bit.  
  
Wendy gave him a funny look. She wasn't following at all. At first she figured it was all just a joke, but then realized it was dead serious.  
  
—Stan, I... why did you want it to be corny?  
  
—Cause I'm not that guy. This is so corny it makes me wanna throw up. It actually makes me sick. But I can be this guy. The guy of the scented candles, the cushions, the cuddling. I would sing a motherfucking serenade under you window if it wasn't illegal as hell. I could get you an entire flower shop if you wanted me to. I can be that guy. I would love to be any other guy if it were the one you needed me to be. That's how I feel about you kiddo.  
  
Wendy kept quiet. Stan was looking at her expectantly. But she wasn't even making a single gesture. She was just standing there, her mouth a bit opened, her arms hanging at the sides of her body. He'd started to feel nervous, and that feeling quickly grew into despair. His mouth was dry, his hands sweating a bit and very cold. He'd lost any hope and felt like a complete fool, giving himself away like this. He was about to turn around and get back into the Shack when she felt a warm pair of lips placing just above his. The next thing he felt were a pair of slippery hands quickly undoing his tie and shirt, while the lips had given place to a wonderfully wet tongue, that had started massaging his with incredible skill. His hands, that were until then paralyzed, suddenly woke from their numbness and rapidly held the beautiful body in front of him. He caressed the waist, then lowered to the ass, which he played with and squeezed obscenely, while the hands that were undoing his shirt a moment ago, were now unbuckling his belt, and going underneath his underwear. He released a deep moan, and opened his eyes. He looked at her with thirsty eyes, just before wrapping his arms around her and carrying her to the large bed he'd put red blankets on, as well as big candles and a lot of cushions around.Wendy was breathing heavily through her mouth, her entire body craving for the man standing at the foot of the bed, staring at her with a massive erection struggling to get out of his pants. When Stan finally released it, it was vigorously pulsating and extremely engorged. It almost had a life of its own. Wendy took out her jeans with remarkable speed, revealing a sweet, baby pink underwear, that blew Stan's mind away. She pulled it down, just a bit, and turned around, lying on her stomach.  
  
—Take me —she begged—. Take me now.  
  
—I’m gonna taste you first.  
  
Stan descended on her and took her flannel shirt off, uncovering a pink lace bra that matched her pantys. She looked like the most sensual living creature in the world. Everything about her exuded sex, and inspired indecorous passion. He wanted to take her really badly in that precise moment, but he wanted more. He felt the urge to possess her. He started licking her neck, then her back, then her lower back, to which Wendy responded by shivering and releasing a loud moan of pleasure. He then pulled her pantys down a bit, just enough to see the start of the slightly darkest line that divided her buttcheeks. He caressed it with a finger, tracing an imaginary path. He pulled down her pantys completely and started eating her ass with enormous appetite. She was moaning at every touch of his mouth, and shivered inside every time he would softly bite her, leaving red spots that contrasted with her pale skin.  
  
—You taste so fucking good... I could eat you in a single bite —he said after sucking on her asscheek, leaving her with a purplish hickey.  
  
—I can't... I can't take it anymore, Stan... fuck me, fuck me, I need you —she cried between moans, feeling desperate, lost in endless lust.  
  
—So you really want it —he teased her.  
  
—Fuck me... —it was all she kept on sighing.  
  
—You really can't help yourself...  
  
—I need you... plea—  
  
She was interrupted by Stan's fingers trying to make their way inside of her. It felt so good. Wendy trembled every time his fingers moved around in her pussy. It was very moist, so humid and warm... It made Stan's dick harden instantly. After a minute, he plunged it inside of her tight cunt, causing her to scream in deep relief. It felt extremely tight, for it was really engorged and she was, after all, a virgin not so long ago... Stan was riding her passionately, taking his cock all the way down to the bottom. Wendy was almost drooling, and she couldn't even open her eyes. All she could do was screaming with a lustful cry, which exacerbated every time it slammed into her inner wall.  
  
—You want it, you got it —he sighed as he pushed himself particularly strong into her, slapping and squeezing her ass with strength.  
  
Stan took her for a long time. He didn't even knew he could last that much. But the sight of her red hair bouncing over her back, and her sweet, moist cunt, perpetrated by his hard meat stick... That image was able to kept him going for quite a while.  
  
—Stan, oh, god I'm ready... oh god, Stan! Stan! —she continued screaming his name as she felt the imminent wave of pleasure about to overcome her.  
  
—I know babe, I'm there too... oh, god, FUCK —he screamed in deep ecstasy—. I'm coming baby HERE I COME, OH GOD.  
  
He flooded her with his warm cum. Wendy experienced the explosion inside of her when she felt the fluid filling her cunt. She bit the sheets under her and moaned with desperation at the uncontrollable feeling invading her. They stayed that way for almost a minute, in which none of them could open their eyes. They were trapped in that moment, and the euphoria hadn't left their bodies yet. After a minute, Stan collapsed by Wendy's side and took a deep breath.  
  
—You were —he said with a short breath— you were so good, babe.  
  
Wendy looked at him. She felt like a fifth grader again, falling in love with her school teachers. They seemed so old, so experienced. They could do no wrong. And at that moment, Stan made her feel the exact same way. He craved for her. No, not just craved.  
He loved her. He really did. She crawled over him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
—You make me good, Stan.  
  
He grabbed her tiny chin and squeezed it gently, in an almost fathering way.  
  
—Well uhh, believe it or not, this wasn't actually the surprise —he laughed nervously and scratched his head a bit—. I wanted to take ya out... you know. Like, to the lake or some. See some nature or whatever. But... things went down a bit different, heh.  
  
—You really wanna go? —she said with a huge smile.  
  
—We can go anywhere. Well not ANYwhere but, you know what I mean... just name it.  
  
—I think I wanna stay here tonight. Like this. You think we can?  
  
Stan hugged her tight as Wendy rested her head on his firm chest. He placed a hand on her hair, slightly caressing it.  
  
—Yeah, baby. I think we can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason it turned out being such a long chapter is just that I got carried away while writing. It's not an ending at all!


	8. College Bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Daria tribute at the chapter's title. Daria forever.

—I think I'm gonna start looking for college —Wendy blurted out of the blue while reading a magazine behind the counter.

  
  
Stan was putting up the closed sign at the door when he heard that. He suddenly felt a cold shiver running down his spine. Did he actually just hear that or was it just the product of a hideous nightmare? No, he was well awake.

  
  
—What you mean college you're only-  
  
—17 next week, remember? —she answered with an exaggerated proud look on her face.

  
  
Damn. It was her birthday next week and he had totally lost sense of time. He had to get her something, not just anything, or take her somewhere nice, or both, or _WAIT A MINUTE_ , he stopped himself from frying his brains with the birthday thing. It was college that mattered. College. Already? It just couldn't be.

  
  
—So you're like... —Stan was struggling not to show his true feelings about it—. Going to the other side of the country or...  
  
—ARE YOU KIDDING ME? —she laughed so hard her stomach hurt a bit—. I'm not looking for anything fancy, y'know... maybe, I don't know, Harvard or Brown, just your average school...  
  
—So now you're making fun of an old man how about that —he said while throwing a pile of wooden signs besides the counter—. You should quit horsing around and take that booty out to put these on.  
  
—Oh is that so? 'cause I could've sworn you liked having this booty around at the Shack. Well I guess I was wrong... —she said pulling off a sexy pout and sitting on the counter with her short waisted jeans showing way too much skin for a girl her age.  
  
Stan smiled a bit and got right in front of the counter. Her ass was directly pointing at him, almost as if it was calling for him. He smacked it with strength and grabbed it strongly, at Wendy's moans of delicious pain. He knew all of her tricks, how she would always get away with it playing innocent.  
  
—I have this booty for lunch everyday. I don't think it will hurt me if it's out there making some money for a change —he said in a presumptuous way as he greedily squeezed her butt from inside her jean's pockets.  
  
—So you wanna get into the pimp business I see —she replied getting down from the counter and stretching her arms above her head—. I think you already ruined me for anyone else, tho... —her voice was smooth and seductive as ever. It was driving him crazy.  
  
—I would beat the crap outta the poor bastard that even attempts to lay a finger on you —he sighed and grabbed her from her waist—. But seriously... College?  
  
—Oh God I knew you were gonna make a big deal out of it —she softly pulled away from his embrace—. It's not like I'm going away to a convent!  
  
—Yeah you got that right —he laughed ironically as he headed towards the stairs.  
  
—And what is THAT supposed to mean? —she tried not to yell at him but her anger was starting to show.  
  
—You'll figure out eventually. I'm gonna take a shower —he said in an annoyed tone—. You've spent two nights in a row here, your parents are gonna find out, you should probably go home.

  
  
Wendy was left speechless. Stan asking her to not spend the night with him? Something was so wrong about the whole thing. But she was too angry to express her concerns.

  
  
—Sure, don't worry, I'll be outta here before you notice—. She grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door with firm steps, but stopped when she placed her hand on the door knob—. y'know Stan? Phone me when you get your shit together alright?

  
  
She then opened the door and left without even looking at him.

  
  
_God, this is getting old. Could you just not fuck things up sometime?_ he thought and cursed himself as usual. He walked to the bathroom upstairs and took his suit off. He looked at his reflection in the stained mirror and he felt suddenly turned down. Even if he didn't look like it at all, he was almost sixty and the weight of years crushed over his shoulders all in once. He felt old as hell. _College_ , he thought in disgust, _she's not gonna have a hard time finding the right replacement there_. He smirked with sadness and entered the shower. The warm water running down his face made him feel a bit better, but at the time there was nothing that could truly cheer him up. Except maybe a cute redhead joining him for some shower action. That last thought got him masturbating almost instantly, with his closed eyes picturing her tiny waist, and her wet hair falling over her back, her breathtaking ass rubbing against his manhood and... by the time he thought of that he'd already cum with a strong grunt.

 

* * *

  
  
A knock on the front door. It was ten in the morning on a Sunday. He knew what it was. Who it was. The Shack was closed for the day, and Stan was lying on his robe over the couch, chewing his favourite brand of chips as he'd always do whenever he was depressed. He felt like an old cat lady. Well, maybe without the cats. He lazily got up and slowly moved towards the door, dragging his slippers and still holding the bag of chips. He truly seemed like an old lady. He opened the door and found Wendy sitting on the porsche, looking at the forest with a lost expression. 

  
—Kid what are you doing there? It's Sunday you should be hanging out with your friends or something... —Stan clearly didn't know how to handle what he was going through. 

  
Wendy stood up and looked at the sad, depressing version of Stan in front of her. She almost felt sorry for him.

  
  
—You didn't call me —she said with hurting showing in her voice—. I was worried... I thought you were mad at me... I was scared.  
  
—Wait what? You were scared of what? —he asked with genuine surprise, trying his hardest not to hold her and cover her with kisses.  
  
—Of what you think of me —she said in a disappointed way—. You don't want me going to college because you don't trust me at all.

  
  
That last sentence hit Stan like a truck. It was true. He didn't think for a second she would stay true to him while going away for so long. It didn't even crossed his mind that she might care for him so much. It just wasn't realistic.

  
  
—Look let's talk inside, and let me change into something a little less humiliating —he joked trying to fake a laugh to cheer her up a bit to no avail.

  
  
He was the one who was depressed, not her. What just happened? They went inside and Wendy looked at Stan in a funny way.

  
  
—What? What is it? —Stan searched himself looking for something embarrassing but his general look was only pathetic, not really amusing.

  
  
Wendy looked at him for a while and pounced over him for Stan's surprise, and delight. She placed her face against the man's chest, her hands lying above his shoulders. Stan was confused beyond limit, but responded to her display of affection by holding her from her back, and placing his chin above his head. His heart felt warm for the first time since he last saw her.

  
  
—I don't wanna lose you —Wendy stated with a firm but tender voice l—. If you don't want me going to college then I won't. It'll be just you and me, it's going to be perf-  
  
—Babe, I want you to —Stan looked at her in the eye with a sad expression—. I want you doing new stuff. I want you to be happy, kiddo.

 

  
What is happening? He thought in bewilderment. He was the one scared of losing her. The one that had true reasons to fear of that.

  
  
— I just don't... — he didn't even know how to put it into words —. It wouldn't be normal if you went to college and didn't experience anything at all. You're a young girl, you've your entire life ahead of you and...  
  
—Wait... are you... dumping me? —she asked in a shock, pulling away from him.  
  
—What? Dumping you? Is that what you think all of this is about? —It was Stan that was starting to get mad at that point.  
  
—Well if not, what the hell is this? —She was almost in tears.  
  
—It's me trynna tell you that I goddamn love you —he was practically yelling—. That I don't mind if you wanna run away from me and never come back. I'm not gonna hold it against you. It's not your fault if you're stuck in this God forgotten town with an old bag like me. I love you. I don't wanna ruin your life.

  
  
At that point Stan could barely stand on his feet, and stumbled over the couch with a hand holding his forehead. Wendy screamed and ran by his side, crying over his lap, calling his name.

  
  
—Stan please, look at me! Talk to me! —she couldn't held back her tears—. Oh my god, Stan. I'm calling 911.  
  
—Hos-pitals are... expensive —he mumbled as he opened his eyes a bit—. I'm not... giving away my money.

  
  
Wendy smiled with extreme relief and cried even more.

  
  
—Kid... why are you crying? —he said as he tried to get back on his feet, but failing to.  
  
—Because you scared the hell outta me that's why —she whispered as she removed the tears off of her face—. I could never leave you, you moron. Can't you see it? I. Fucking. Love. You. So cut the crap about letting me be or whatever it is that you mean. I don't wanna be without you, please, just... don't leave me, Stan. I need you.

  
  
Stan opened his eyes and looked at her angelic face, shining because of all the crying. She looked adorable, in a way he'd never noticed before.

  
  
—Come here —he said and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto him.

  
  
She sat on his lap and kissed him with passion, like it was their last kiss. He firmly held her head with both hands and kissed her in return, a powerful and deep kiss that shook her entire body. They stayed that way until it got dark outside. They were both asleep, Wendy lying over Stan, Stan holding Wendy against him. Eventually, Wendy woke up and saw Stan profoundly asleep. He still rocked a beard, since she told him he'd look hot with one. She wondered for how long she'd been in love with him. Since she started working there? Being around him all the time, watching him scamming tourists like a professional, bossing her around with that sexy voice of his? Perhaps since Elementary school. While going on tours to the Shack, watching him in that hot suit he always wore, feeling admired by his strong appearance and rough look. He even gave her a free cap from the store while on a school tour, something he normally would have never done, much less to a kid. That moment stayed with her until that day. Maybe she'd always loved him, since the moment they met. But it didn't matter now. She loved him today. And he loved her back. That last thought relaxed her at such point she fell asleep on his shoulder again, wearing a huge smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy's birthday coming ahead. Yay!


End file.
